Deadly Secrets
by Nevinia
Summary: Neue Probleme für Edward und Bella. Bella zieht von Zuhause aus, weil ihr Vater sie zu ihrer Mutter René abschieben will, was bedeuten würde, dass sie Edward kaum noch sehen würde. Zu dem wendet sich dieser mit seiner Familie immer weiter von ihr ab.


Die Uhr Schlug Mitternacht, als ich gerade noch rechtzeitig vor unserem Haus hielt – die Reifen protestieren quietschend – die Autotür hinter mir zuschlug und ins Haus stürmte. Charlie stand am Treppenansatz, die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt und seinen strengsten Blick aufgesetzt. „Du bist spät dran, Bella.", sagte er und kam auf mich zu, um mir meine Jacke abzunehmen. Das machte mich sofort misstrauisch. „Alles okay, Dad?"

Ich spürte wie er sich verkrampfte und sich ertappt fühlte. Verlegen warf er den Kopf zur Seite und hing meine Jacke an der Garderobe auf. „Setzen wir uns doch noch ins Wohnzimmer, Bells.", brummelte er und ging voraus.

Langsam folgte ich ihm, immer auf der Hut. Hatte er noch eine Predigt in Ärmel, irgendeine nervige Predigt aus irgendeinem Unwichtigen Elternratgeber? Ich setzte mich ihm gegenüber in den Sessel und betrachtete sein Mienenspiel. Die Wut von vorhin verflog und seine Augen funkelten geheimnisvoll. Was wusste er, von dem ich noch nichts wusste? Ich dachte scharf nach.  
Ich hatte keine Geheimnisse vor Charlie, wenn man die Ganze Vampir Geschichte mal außen vor ließ. Mit Edward war ohnehin nichts so, wie es mal war. Natürlich liebte ich ihn immer noch mehr als alles andere in meinem Leben, doch er verhielt sich mir gegenüber in letzter Zeit immer distanzierter.

Es tat weh, mit ansehen zu müssen, wie er sich immer weiter von mir entfernte. Obwohl wir nun 2 Jahre fest zusammen waren und ich dachte, dass nichts und niemand jemals einen Keil zwischen uns treiben konnte, hatte Edward dies anscheinend jetzt selbst in die Hand genommen. Ich schüttelte den Gedanken schnell ab und hob den Kopf.

„René hat vorhin angerufen, zu der Zeit hättest du eigentlich schon zuhause sein sollen.", begann er und klang keineswegs vorwurfsvoll, was mich nur umso misstrauischer machte. „Komm zum Punkt, Dad.", bat ich und merkte, dass meine Hände feucht geworden waren. Worauf wollte er hinaus? Aus welchem Grund hatte René angerufen?

„René hat endlich eine Wohnung gefunden, in der genug Platz für euch drei ist. Es ist gar nicht so weit entfernt, du könntest mich öfter besuchen.", fuhr er fort und ein Lächeln huschte über sein Gesicht.  
„Moment mal.", fing ich an und hob empört meine Hand. Wieso wurde immer über meinen Kopf hinweg entschieden? Ich war neunzehn und nicht zehn. Ich war erwachsen und konnte meine eigenen Entscheidungen treffen. Warum also taten sie so als wär ich noch ein kleines Kind?

„Du willst mich wegschicken? Und was ist mit Edward? Ich bin kein kleines Kind mehr, Dad. Ich werde mir eine eigene Wohnung nehmen, wenn du wirklich vorhast das  
durchzuziehen."

Ich war aufgestanden und hatte mich vor Charlie aufgebaut, der nun schuldbewusst zu mir hochblickte.  
„Du bist erst neunzehn, Bella. Du bist noch zu jung. Und Edward kannst du immer noch besuchen." Wenn er das überhaupt noch will, dachte ich und spürte einen Stich in meiner Brust. „Ich bin erwachsen, Dad. Wenn du mich wegschicken willst, ziehe ich eben aus.", fauchte ich und machte auf dem Absatz kehrt.

„Bella!", rief Charlie mir nach, als ich die Treppe hochrannte und gegen meine Zimmertür krachte, weil ich das Gleichgewicht verloren hatte und über meine eigenen Füße gestolpert war.

Nachdem ich den Schlüssel herumgedreht hatte ließ ich mich mit dem Rücken an den Schrank gelehnt daran herunter gleiten fasste mir vorsichtig mit der Hand an die Stelle, an der mein Herz hektisch pochte.

Als ich mich wieder beruhigt hatte zog ich mich aus und wankte zum Badezimmer, um den Stress von mir zu waschen.  
Die viel zu heiße Dusche half mir, für einen Moment klar denken zu können, und ich war sogar fast bereit zu versuchen Charlie zu verstehen.

Als ich zehn Minuten später jedoch frierend unter die Bettdecke kroch, fühlte ich mich nur noch hintergangen, verletzt und alleingelassen. Und zwar von allen in meinem Leben.

_„Edward?", rief ich, als er sich von mir abgewendet hatte und den Weg zu seinem Auto etwas zu schnell einschlug, sodass ich Mühe hatte mit ihm mit zu kommen. „Warte", meine Atmung ging flach und viel zu schnell, während ich jetzt rannte. „Ich muss nach Hause.", antwortete Edward kühl und drehte sich dann mit abweisendem Blick zu mir um, um mir einen Abschiedskuss zu geben._

Seine eiskalten Lippen lagen auf meinen, doch der Moment der Berührung war viel zu Kurz und auch die anfängliche Leidenschaft war nicht mehr vorhanden.

Alice, Rosalie, Emmett und Jasper gingen an mir vorbei, ohne mich auch nur eines Blickes zu würdigen. Einzig allein Alice warf mir einen entschuldigenden Blick zu, wofür sie sofort mit einem Fauchen Edwards zurechtgewiesen wurde.

Tränen rollten über meine Wangen.. hörten nicht mehr auf..

.. selbst nicht, als ich die Augen aufriss und mich trotz der Kälte klamm und nass auf meinem Bett wiederfand. Es war kein Traum gewesen, nur eine Erinnerung an den heutigen Tag. Mein Herz pochte wie wild, als kämpfe es um den Platz, den Edward darin aufzugeben schien.

Ich dachte wieder an Charlie und an René, und daran, dass sie mich einfach wie ein kleines Kind behandelten.

Das Ende meiner Kindheit war somit besiegelt, als ich um vier Uhr morgens den Entschluss fasste auszuziehen.


End file.
